La Chica del Ipod
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Una chica con un extraño apego por su Ipod llama la atencion de Edward, un chico sin un rumbo fijo, aun. Cuando se conocen y ella comparte su musica con el, comparte algo mas. Comparte su corazon. Regalo para Saranya. x


_**Este es el premio al segundo lugar del The Sadness Story Contest: Saranya. x**_

_**Muchas felicidades a ella por haber obtenido ese lugar en nuestro concurso.**_

_**Gracias a ella también, por corregir la horrografia. **_

_**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**LA CHICA DEL IPOD **_

Nos sentamos a la mesa mi madre, mi padre y yo. Era costumbre que cenáramos los tres juntos siempre.

—¿Y cómo te fue en la universidad? —me preguntó mamá mientras empezábamos a cenar. En el momento que hizo la pregunta me puse alerta frente a la reacción que podría tener mi padre.

—Bien, como siempre. Nada fuera de lugar —mascullé mientras tomaba el tenedor.

—Me alegro, hijo —sonreí mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

De soslayo miraba a papá esperando que no empezase con sus cantaletas; cenamos en silencio un rato hasta que él no aguantó más.

—No sé porque sigues desperdiciando tu tiempo —dijo de manera tranquila.

—Edward…—le reprendió mamá.

—No, Elizabeth. Sabes perfectamente que él ya debería haber elegido una carrera; no tomando cualquier clase al azar mientras se le ocurre que es lo que quiere estudiar.

—Papá, ya te lo he dicho, aun no estoy seguro de que quiero hacer y…. —él me cortó antes de seguir hablando.

—Eso te vuelve un mediocre —masculló.

—Te habías tardado mucho en recordármelo —ironicé molesto.

Habíamos tenido esta discusión todas las noches durante el último mes; ya sus palabras no me dañaban, estaba más que acostumbrado.

—No seguiré con esta conversación sin sentido. Perdón mamá —dije antes de levantarme de mi asiento y salir de la casa.

Lo último que escuché fue a mamá gritando mi nombre.

Me dirigí a mi auto y salí del vecindario rumbo a no sé dónde. La verdad esas discusiones me estaban hartando, ¿y qué si necesitaba tiempo? No quería estudiar cualquier carrera, luego arrepentirme y amargarme; quería ser feliz con mi trabajo y papá no comprendía eso.

Sin darme cuenta estacioné frente a un pequeño café, no conocía mucho este pueblo, llevábamos apenas unos meses viviendo aquí.

Sentí mi estomago rugir, así que me baje del coche, tal vez en el café pudiese comer algo. Entre al establecimiento y me senté en la barra, pedí un café y pastel para intentar mitigar el hambre.

Descuidadamente recorrí el lugar con la mirada.

Había un par de clientes además de mí, la mayoría estaban acompañados, únicamente había una chica sola, al fondo del lugar.

Tomé mi café despacio, no quería volver a casa pronto, no tenía ganas de volver a enfrentar a mi padre y perezosamente comí el pastel. Sin darme cuenta ambas cosas se habían terminado y yo no tenía razón para permanecer ahí.

Me moví en el taburete para poder ver a las personas que estaban ahí, una pobre excusa para mantenerme en el lugar. Ya casi no había nadie, sólo la muchacha solitaria al final.

Pasé cerca de una hora sin moverme, sólo veía hacia la calle.

—Chico, vamos a cerrar pronto —me advirtió la mujer que me atendió temprano.

—Está bien —contesté resignado.

La misma mujer se dirigió a la chica del fondo, ella recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie, en ese momento la reconocí. Era la chica del iPod.

No conocía su nombre, pero estaba en mi clase de literatura en la universidad.

Ella siempre pasaba así, con sus audífonos puestos y solitaria. Bueno, no sola que no tenía amigos, aunque parecía muy feliz en su mundo.

La veía de reojo, siempre era así, no entendía bien, ¿por qué esa extraña chica llamaba tanto mi atención? Pero lo hacía, desde el primer día que la vi.

Fue el primer día de clases en la universidad; debo decir que no había sido el mejor de mis días. Primero el molesto sermón de mi padre sobre que era un mediocre fracasado, buena forma de empezar el día, ¿no?

Luego, lo típico, perderse en la universidad, no encontrar el aula correcta y llegar tarde a las clases. Debo decir que todo iba de mal en peor, hasta que por fin llegué a la última clase: literatura.

Había decidido elegir cinco clases que me pudiesen servir cuando eligiera una carrera en particular.

Me senté en un pupitre y esperé a que el catedrático llegase para terminar con mi sufrimiento; los minutos avanzaban y no veía señales de algún profesor por ahí, la mayoría de mis compañeros cotilleaban entre ellos, siempre se veían los típicos grupitos unidos, me recordaba a la secundaria.

Yo era el único en silencio, probablemente porque aun no conocía a nadie; pero eso era lo de menos.

Mientras seguía esperando sentí un pequeño empujón seguido de un "_lo siento_" en un susurro. Giré la cabeza para ver quién era y me encontré con una chica de largo cabello caoba; pasó junto a mí para llegar a un asiento dos pupitres adelante. Lo único que pude notar además de su cabello fue su pálida piel y que era completamente torpe ya que golpeaba o empujaba a todo el que estaba en su camino, me hizo reír un poco.

Cuando por fin tomó asiento se quedo quieta en su lugar, sin hablar con nadie. Como yo. Pero al parecer tenía un entretenimiento, tenía su iPod. Se puso los audífonos y en ese momento fue como si su mente ya no estuviese ahí, dejé de verla cuando pensé que vería raro mi interés en ella.

Quince minutos antes que la clase terminara el salón se encontraba vacío, era obvio que esta clase ya no se daría. Cuando me iba a levantar noté que la chica que había estado observando no se movía de su lugar y el aula ya se encontraba completamente vacía; pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Me dio risa lo distraída que estaba, estuve a punto de ponerme de pie y hablarle pero en cuanto lo pensé ella se levantó, recogió sus pertenencias y salió del aula.

Suspiré, bueno al menos se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin tener yo que intervenir.

Recogí mis cosas y salí también; aunque siempre me quedó la curiosidad por esa chica.

―Chico, en serio debemos cerrar ―la voz de la mesera me sacó de mis recuerdos.

Sin decir una palabra me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hacia la puerta, al parecer la chica ya había salido.

Ya en la calle caminé hacia mi auto, pero pude notar a la misma chica de cabello caoba parada a unos metros de mí. El clima estaba frio y no tuve que adivinar que ella estaba pasándolo mal con ello. Entré al auto pero no arranqué, estuve esperando a ver qué hacia ella; aun llevaba sus audífonos puestos y al parecer intentaba olvidarse del frio cantando. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Podía notar como movía los labios y medio se movía al ritmo de una música que yo completamente ignoraba. Me parecía muy linda haciendo eso. Pude ver sus ojos brillantes de alegría, me parecía casi tan irreal la felicidad que ella emanaba a veces.

Hace algunos días, había notado por primera vez más que su cabello o su piel, había visto sus hermosos ojos cafés. Alguna vez alguien había comentado que ese color de ojos era el más común que podía existir en el mundo; pero yo debía discrepar de eso. Sus ojos eran muy bellos, muy expresivos y vivaces. Después de un par de veces de verla en la universidad descubrí algo interesante, siempre que la veía tararear sus canciones o intentar bailarlas me hacia sonreír y hasta el día de hoy no sabía explicar el por qué.

La observé con curiosidad, quería saber que hacía parada en la calle sola. Me fijé en la hora y supe que no podía dejarla ahí sola. Estuve a punto de salir del auto a ofrecerme para llevarla pero en eso un auto se estacionó frente al mío. La chica se acerco a él y se subió, unos segundos después el auto arrancó y se perdió de mi vista.

Al menos alguien vino por ella, podía ser muy peligroso para una chica como ella estar en la calle sola.

Después de un rato en silencio me di cuenta que mi preocupación era un tanto exagerada además de infundada, no debía preocuparme por una extraña. Eso era ella para mi, extraña, no sabía ni siquiera su nombre. Ella para mí era la chica del iPod, nada más.

Conduje a casa sin ningún ánimo, entré a ella y con sigilo subí las escaleras, no quería despertar a mis padres y empezar todo de nuevo. En estos momentos no quería nada de eso.

Cuando pasé frente a su puerta pude escuchar sus voces.

―Ya déjalo, él sólo necesita nuestro apoyo ―quise sonreír ante el tono dulce de mi madre, ella era la única que intentaba entender mi decisión.

―Mujer, entiéndeme tú a mí, está desperdiciando su vida. Él es muy inteligente, podría estar estudiando una buena carrera en vez de estar botando su tiempo ―y el tono de papá me hacia bufar.

No quise seguir escuchando y pasé de largo hacia mi habitación.

Al entrar a mi cuarto no quise dormir, a pesar de la hora no tenia sueño. Salí a la terraza con la esperanza de que el aire fresco me hiciera sentir mejor, cosa que rara vez pasaba.

Mi padre era un gran hombre, no podía quejarme de él; pero en cuanto a discutir mis opiniones con respecto a mi futuro se volvía completamente cerrado y llegaba incluso a lastimarme con sus palabras, sabía que era sin querer pero igual dolía.

Edward Masen, mi padre, era un notable abogado en Chicago. Hasta que mamá enfermó y tuvimos que mudarnos a Forks por su bienestar. Jamás refunfuñe nada porque inclusive fue aun mejor para mí. Pero papá no quería que viniese, él quería que fuese a Harvard o alguna de esas universidades importantes. Obviamente me negué y el aun no me perdonaba.

Como fuese yo era feliz con mi decisión, ¿no podía él intentar parecer feliz por mí? Claro que no.

Bufé frustrado.

Me quedé mirando hacia el cielo, esperando… No sabía que esperaba. Y sin motivo alguno volví a recordar a la chica de del iPod.

Me desperté muy temprano, lo suficiente para no toparme con mi padre, casi salí volando de casa. En cuanto estuve en camino me di cuenta que no había podido desayunar, iba muy temprano así que tenía tiempo para pasar por la cafetería de anoche y comer algo.

La cafetería estaba llena a comparación de la noche anterior, supongo que era normal considerando la hora y todo eso. Me senté en el mismo asiento de antes y espere a que la mesera tomase mi orden. La camarera trajo mi café y estaba a punto de darle un sorbo cuando algo me empujó el brazo e hizo que el líquido caliente cayese en mí; siseé de dolor y me mordí la lengua para no maldecir a quien me hubiere hecho el favor.

—Lo siento mucho, en serio ―con sólo una vez que había escuchado su voz pude reconocerla.

―No, no hay ningún problema; ni siquiera estaba caliente ―ok, estaba mintiendo, quemaba como el infierno pero no podía hacerla sentir peor, ¿o sí?

―En serio lo siento. No fue mi intención, estaba distraída ―por lo que había visto de ella siempre estaba distraída―. Perdón ―volvió a susurrar bajando la mirada apenada.

―En serio, no tienes por qué disculparte, un accidente le pasa a cualquiera. Mira, no me pasa nada― dije mientras intentaba sonreírle―. ¿Te sientas conmigo? ―pregunté palmeando la butaca a mi lado.

Era raro que le pidiese que me acompañase después de haberme quemado; pero era el momento de hablar con la chica que tanto me extrañaba. Estudié su expresión por un momento, sus ojos chocolate estaban un poco cristalinos, su cabello caoba estaba recogido en una descuidada coleta y reparé un poco en sus labios, uno era más sobresaliente que el otro pero no hacía que se viese mal. Se veía muy tierna como si hiciera un puchero.

―¿Entonces? ―volví a insistir; por primera vez noté que lleva sus inseparables audífonos puestos.

―Si tú quieres ―balbuceó nerviosa y se sentó vacilante junto a mí, podía notar cómo me veía de reojo.

―Por cierto, soy Edward, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

―Bella, bueno Isabella, pero me gusta mas así ―masculló nerviosa. Al fin tenía un nombre para ella.

―Bueno, pues es un gusto conocerte.

Intenté hablar un poco con ella mientras traían su pedido pero parecía un poco asustada; una vez terminamos me ofrecí a pagar su cuenta pero ella se negó.

―¿Vas a la universidad? ―pregunté rogando por que dijese que sí; aun no entendía por qué quería pasar tiempo con ella pero eso no me impedía intentar lograrlo.

―Sí.

―¿Te llevo? Si tú quieres ―ofrecí de manera desinteresada.

―No, no te molestes, en serio.

―No es molestia, voy hacia allá de todas maneras.

―Ok, gracias, has sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de que te quemé.

―Ya te dije que lo olvidaras. Ven, vamos.

Salimos de la cafetería y la guié hacia mi auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y me mantuve ahí hasta que ella entró; noté que aunque tenía puesta la radio ella no se quitaba sus audífonos.

―Oye, ¿por qué nunca te quitas el iPod? ―la pregunta saltó de mi mente a mis labios.

―Oh, perdona, de verdad, debes pensar que soy una mal educada. Es sólo que estoy acostumbrada a llevarlos puestos todo el tiempo ―pude ver como se sonrojaba por la vergüenza mientras sacaba los audífonos de sus oídos.

―Por mí no te los quites, sólo era curiosidad ―curiosidad que maldecía, parecía que la había hecho sentir mal.

Ella se quedó en silencio el resto del camino, parecía ansiosa.

―Oye, ¿qué estudias? ―volví a preguntar para intentar romper el hielo.

―Estoy haciendo una licenciatura en literatura, ¿y tú? ―por primera vez me avergonzaba de no poder decir una carrera en concreto.

―Pues… hago distintos cursos mientras me decido por algo en específico ―no quería ver su rostro cuando contesté, no quería ver en ella la decepción que percibía en el rostro de papá siempre.

―¿En serio? Qué bien, espero que encuentres pronto algo que te guste ―por un segundo pensé que había soñado esa respuesta; pero no. Giré un poco mi rostro para verla, en él no había ni incomprensión, ni decepción; había una comprensión sólo comparada a la que encontraba en el rostro de mi madre.

No contesté nada, pero en realidad sentía mi corazón liviano.

Cuando estacioné en la universidad, ella se despidió de mí y corrió hacia su primera clase.

Mis primeras cuatro clases pasaron como un borrón y únicamente fui consiente cuando llegué a literatura, la única que compartía con Bella. Qué bien se sentía llamarla por su nombre y no por el apodo extraño que le había puesto, "_la chica de iPod_". Estaba casi seguro que si se lo decía se reiría; quizás era el único loco que se fijaría en su apego a su aparato de música.

Me senté sin saludar a nadie, la verdad no tenía ningún amigo de verdad, todos me conocían y yo a ellos, pero sólo eran mis compañeros. Garabateaba en mi cuaderno cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba en el pupitre junto a mí.

―Hola ―me saludó ella con una linda sonrisa; puestos tenia, como no, sus audífonos. Tenía curiosidad por saber que música estaría escuchando.

―Hey ―susurré intentando esconder el entusiasmo de verla.

No tuvimos tiempo para intercambiar más que el saludo porque entró el catedrático y la clase empezó. La clase pasó en un suspiro y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba saliendo del aula; intente localizar a Bella en el mar de personas. Me costó un poco pero pude verla junto a una pared colocándose sus audífonos.

Me reí quedito viéndola hacer eso, era tan extraño ese apego por ese aparato pero ella se veía tan feliz con ellos que no había forma de decirle nada por ello. Me ofrecí a llevarla pero dijo que alguien pasaría por ella.

Me sentí un poco extraño por su rechazo pero tenía sentido, es decir acababa de conocerme y eso.

Regresé a casa y encontré a mamá en la cocina.

―¿Cómo estás mamá? ―la saludé mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

―Bien, y puedo ver que tu también lo estás, ¿pasó algo bueno hoy? ―preguntó con una sonrisita maliciosa y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos azules.

―Para nada, mamá, lo de siempre. Por cierto, ¿no deberías dejar que Margaret hiciera esto? Sabes que debes descansar ―le regañe cariñosamente, su estado de salud no era el mejor, tenía una falla cardiaca que se le había descubierto hacía unos meses y ahora debía evitar cualquier esfuerzo.

―Me siento lo suficientemente bien para hacer la cena para mi familia ―discutió.

―Correcto, entonces te ayudaré a hacerla.

Me encantaba estar con ella, era muy cálida y cariñosa, intentaba ser comprensiva y sabia que me amaba.

Pronto terminamos y servimos. Papá llegó y todo empezó tranquilo, pero terminó como siempre, yo saliendo de casa como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a Dios sabrá dónde.

Terminé en la cafetería, no sabía el por qué pero era mejor que cualquier otro lado; me senté en la mesa más alejada esperando a la mesera. Sentí una sombra a mi lado así que imagine que era ella, estuve a punto de decirle que me trajera un café pero en eso levanté la mirada y me encontré con Bella.

―¿Puedo sentarme? ―pidió con voz tímida, sólo asentí con la cabeza a su petición.

―¿Estás molesto?

―¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Entraste como si fueras a asesinar a alguien ―medio reí ante su comparación.

―Un poco, nada de lo que preocuparse.

―¿Te gustaría contarme? ― preguntó con voz suave; me quede en silencio que ella mal interpretó―. Si no quieres no lo hagas, sé que nos conocemos de hace poco, pero es bueno hablar.

―Gracias ―fue lo único que pude decir, no quería que conociera mis problemas con papá.

Ella me sonrió, se levantó del asiento frente a mí y se trasladó al que estaba a mi lado.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunté extrañado.

―Bueno, si no quieres hablar, sé de otra cosa que te haría sentir mejor ―puso uno de sus audífonos en mi oreja y empezó a buscar en él algo.

Notas de un piano empezaron a sonar por él.

―"_Claro de Luna"_ es una de las composiciones de Debussy que están entre mis favoritas, y me ayuda a sentirme mejor cuando estoy molesta ―murmuró mientras se acercaba a mí.

Me quedé mudo ante su gesto, de lo poco que conocía de ella sabía que su música era muy preciada para ella. Y la estaba compartiendo conmigo, eso decía mucho de su corazón.

Cuando las melodías del piano terminaron la canción pasó a una balada romántica de un grupo que poco conocía: Sin Bandera. A pesar que era una letra muy melosa parecía relajarme y hacerme sentir mejor.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí junto a ella, pero rápidamente olvidé la pelea con papá. Ahora sólo éramos ella, yo y su música.

A partir de ese día habíamos instaurado una costumbre. Yo pasaba por ella a la cafetería en la mañana, la llevaba a la universidad, y en la noche casi siempre después de la pelea con papá iba de nuevo a la cafetería. Ella me hacía sentir mejor, me hacía feliz. Con los días nos conocimos mejor, a veces la llevaba a su casa. Había descubierto que vivía con una amiga, sus padres habían muerto hacía mucho; ella era quien la iba a recoger a la universidad, sentí un extraño alivio al saber que era una amiga y no un novio.

Cuando nos conocimos aun mas ella me dejaba pasar un rato en su casa. Ambos nos tumbábamos en un sillón o en el suelo con su iPod y pasábamos toda la tarde recorriendo sus listas de reproducción.

En una ocasión se me había ocurrido preguntarle el por qué de su apego al aparato.

Su respuesta me sorprendió.

―Es algo a lo que me acostumbré; cuando estaba en la secundaria no tenía amigos y era el blanco favorito para las bromas, no tenía con quien desahogarme y me sentía muy sola. Mamá me regalo este iPod poco antes de morir. En cuanto lo llené de canciones la vida ya no fue tan solitaria, con una sola canción podía pasar de triste a alegre, o de molesta a tranquila. Cada canción representa algo y me ayuda a evocarlo para hacerme sentir mejor en cualquier momento, y a veces olvidar que estoy sola. Cuando Salí de la escuela ya era una costumbre que viviese pegada a mis audífonos, he intentado dejarlo pero no puedo ―contestó con una sonrisa triste.

―No deberías dejarlo, si es algo que te hace feliz, que te hace sentir bien no deberías dejarlo―le dije con seguridad.

Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería y sabía lo mucho que amaba su música, me hacia feliz que la compartiera conmigo.

Las voces de mis padres charlando me sacaron de mi recuerdo.

― Así que Edward, ¿cómo van las clases? ― miré suspicazmente a mi padre antes de contestarle.

― Muy bien.

―Que bueno ―ok, aquí había algo raro.

―Hablé con mi amigo Carlisle, el está enseñando en la Facultad de Medicina. Le pedí que me hiciera el favor de inscribirte para el ciclo que se aproxima ―el sonido de mi tenedor deslizándose de mis dedos fue el único ruido que se escuché en dos segundos.

― ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Te lo he dicho aun no estoy seguro que es lo que quiero hacer.

―Edward ya es hora, te he estado aguantando pero ya se acabaron las niñerías. Es momento que asumas tus responsabilidades como hombre ―me levanté de la mesa.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Creo que ya conoces esta rutina, ¿verdad? ― fue lo último que dije antes de salir de la casa.

Conduje como loco y terminé frente a la casa de Bella, vacilé si entrar o no; pero sabía que con ella era la única con quien me sentiría mejor.

Toqué a su puerta y en cuanto ella me abrió me abalancé a sus brazos.

―Edward, ¿qué sucede? ―moví la cabeza negativamente, quería decirle que no pasaba nada. Pero el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hacerlo.

―Edward me estas asustando ―ella me haló dentro de la casa y me llevó hasta uno de los sillones―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez peleaste con tu padre?

―Sí.

―Oh, Edward ―suspiró, tomo el aparatito de una mesa, lo conectó a las bocinas y me abrazó mientras las notas una melodía clásica empezaron a sonar.

Yo me apretujé mas a ella porque ese era la única manera de hacerme sentir mejor; porque ella era la única que me hacía sentir mejor; porque en todos esos meses me había enamorado de la gentil alma de Bella y deseaba que toda ella me amase igual. Ella sabia quien era yo, ella me conocía y ella me brindaba el apoyo que nadie más podía darme.

La melodía terminó y los acordes de Iris de los Goo Goo Dolls empezaron a sonar:

_AND ID GIVE UP FOREVER TO TOUCH YOU  
CAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU FEEL ME SOMEHOW  
YOURE THE CLOSEST TO HEAVEN THAT ILL EVER BE  
AND I DONT WANT TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW_

Reaccioné ante la letra, letra con la que me identificaba en ese momento.

_AND ALL I CAN TASTE IS THIS MOMENT  
AND ALL I CAN BREATHE IS YOUR LIFE  
CAUSE SOONER OR LATER ITS OVER  
I JUST DONT WANT TO MISS YOU TONIGH_

No, no quería que me faltara. No quería extrañarla. El calor de su cuerpo me llenaba y su corazón me atrapaba.

_AND I DONT WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME  
CAUSE I DONT THINK THAT THEYD UNDERSTAND  
WHEN EVERYTHINGS MADE TO BE BROKEN  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM_

No, los demás no me veían como era. Sólo ella. Sólo ella sabía quién era yo.

_I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM_

Con ella sabia quien era yo. Con nadie más. Sólo ella me hacia completo. Sólo la amaba a ella.

―Bella ―llamé con un nuevo nudo en la garganta.

―mmmm ―contestó desde mi pecho.

― Te amo ―lo solté sin pensar, me sentía tan desvalido pero ese sentimiento me hacía más fuerte.

Ella me miró a los ojos temerosa, podía ver que había estado llorando; pero no entendía el por qué.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ―preguntó con voz temblorosa.

― Claro que es en serio Bella. Te amo, jamás me imaginé que llegaría a amar a alguien pero lo hago.

Se quedó en silencio, silencio que me mataba.

Solté una risa triste.

―No te preocupes yo….―no me dejó terminar.

―Yo también te amo; sólo… sólo tenía miedo…. que tú me creyeses un bicho raro, como todos los demás ―las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojitos.

La abracé contra mí lo más fuerte que pude, me acerqué a su oído y le canté:

_AND I DONT WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME  
CAUSE I DONT THINK THAT THEYD UNDERSTAND  
WHEN EVERYTHINGS MADE TO BE BROKEN  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM_

―Sólo quiero que tu sepas quien soy ―me acerqué a sus labios y dejé un beso tan suave como pude, era lo menos que se merecía un ángel como ella. La volví a besar pero esta vez en su pequeña nariz.

Nos mantuvimos así, abrazados, disfrutando el uno del otro hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Ya nada importaba ahora, todo estaría bien porque la tendría a ella conmigo. A mi chica del iPod. A mi hermoso ángel. A mi Bella.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**MERECE UN RR?  
**_

_**CARPE NOCTEM**_


End file.
